Dear Itachi
by Pseudonym Hellfire
Summary: I've always watched you from a distance. I miss you. You might not remember me but I'll always remember you. Wish me luck. This is for you. Letters. messages. That I never sent.


**Unsent Letters. **

* * *

**Day 1**

Dear Itachi,

I don't know you very well but you seem like a nice person. Thanks for comforting me today at the park. I felt really down that my new little brother didn't make it. You have a brother too right? Is he nice?

**Day 2**

Dear Itachi,

Hi! Thanks for letting me come over today after school. Your brother is adorable! I bet he and my brother would be best friends if he were here.

**Day 4**

Dear Itachi,

Tomorrow officially starts our ninja training! Isn't that great? Hope to see you there, Itachi-san!

**Day 6 **

Dear Itachi,

Wow! You're doing really great in class. Much better than me anyways! Good luck, Itachi-san!

**Day 10**

Dear Itachi,

Ah geez. Lessons are starting to get a little hard. Thanks for teaching me a while ago! It was great! Tomorrow again maybe?

**Day 15**

Dear Itachi,

Oh Itachi! There's a boy in class I think I really like. He sits beside you. Can you tell me what you think?

**Day 21**

Dear Itachi,

There were some boys bullying me today. I'm glad you stood up to me just then, I was scared for real!

**Day 30**

Dear Itachi,

Oh dear. I haven't been writing much lately. Must be all the training I'm doing in my spare time. You think I'm as good as you yet, Itachi-kun?

**Day 36**

Dear Itachi,

Gaaah! That test today was horrifying! I slipped up big time. How in the world will I face you tomorrow Ita-san?

**Day 42**

Dear Itachi,

Remember the boy I liked? I'm going to confess to him tomorrow. Do you think he likes me back? I'm scared. Wish me luck.

**Day 43**

Dear Itachi,

Ohhh! Okay. I've done it. I went up to the boy I like and confessed. He likes me back Ita-san! He likes me too! Isn't that great?!

**Day 45**

Dear Itachi,

Itachi-san. I'm sad. The boy I liked didn't like me after all. He said I was ugly and weak. Am I ugly, Ita-san? I'm glad you're still around though. I'll be strong like you one day and he won't be the one saying weak anymore! I'll start training harder starting now!

**Day 57**

Dear Itachi,

I visited your house today but you weren't there so I played with your brother Sasuke! He's so cute! He loves you so much! I can tell! I wish I had my brother still. Then I could play with him every day! Won't that be fun Itachi?

**Day 76**

Dear Itachi,

Wow. Training is harder than I thought. I'm doing it every second I get and _still _you leave me in the dust. But don't worry. One day, I'm going to beat you but for now I guess I can only watch you from a distance.

**Day 101**

Dear Itachi,

There were some boys who were bullying me again. I beat them up because you weren't there to.

**Day 124**

Dear Itachi,

That's amazing! I saw the famous Fireball Jutsu your brother tells me you can do. That's just amazing! I wish I could do it and I tried really but all that came out was air. It's annoying really how far ahead you are of me.

**Day 160**

Dear Itachi,

Happy Birthday! Already you're 7 years old! That's great! My birthday's is still not until December, sadly.

**Day 172**

Dear Itachi,

I finally mastered the Bunshin no Jutsu! No mistakes! Its might not be such a big deal to you but that's one step closer for me!

**Day 192**

Dear Itachi,

I know I haven't been writing much but I nailed the walk-on-water test today! I just couldn't slip up again. Not when you're watching! No way!

**Day 204**

Dear Itachi,

It's Sasuke's birthday today! I visited him and he was really excited, I can tell, even if he's only two.

**Day 209**

Dear Itachi,

Did I ever tell you my dad is in ANBU? He tells me I shouldn't befriend you because you're an Uchiha. He says the Uchiha are bad. I don't believe him because I know you're a really nice person, right Itachi?

**Day 234**

Dear Itachi,

I haven't seen you around lately. Are you training maybe?

**Day 342**

Dear Itachi,

It's my birthday today! Thanks for remembering. The bracelet you gave me is very nice. I'll always keep it, Ita-san!

**Day 360**

Dear Itachi,

I heard you were graduating. Already. It's like I can never catch up, yeah? Well you're a genin now. Good luck Itachi.

* * *

**Year 1 Day 1**

Dear Itachi,

It's been an entire year since I first met you. Do you remember?

**Year 1 Day 36**

Dear Itachi,

Studies are going well. I'll catch up soon enough, you'll see.

**Year 1 Day 72**

I've been thinking and I want to be a ANBU when I grow up. Like my dad! What about you Ita-san?

**Year 1 Day 160**

Dear Itachi,

It's your birthday again Itachi-san. I was going to give you a gift but I couldn't find you because you were on a mission. Stay safe then! I'll give it to you when you come back.

**Year 1 Day 204**

Dear Itachi,

Its Sasuke's 3rd birthday Itachi! He wants to grow up like you.

**Year 1 Day 342**

Dear Itachi,

It's my birthday again today Itachi! I'm eight and I'm going to nail the exams this year so I'll be genin like you Ita-san!

**Year 1 Day 360**

Dear Itachi,

I failed again. It's very irritating! I almost passed! A couple more points! I'm going to train so hard I'll perfect the next exam!

* * *

**Year 2 Day 3**

Dear Itachi,

It's about the time I first wrote to you Ita-san. Do you remember when we first met in the park?

**Year 2 Day 62**

Dear Itachi,

Your brother tells me you can do Sharingan. I heard it's really hard, Itachi. I wish I was Uchiha so I can do it too. I learned from Mom that it's a kekkei genkai. My clan doesn't have a kekkei genkai I think.

**Year 2 Day 160**

Dear Itachi,

It's your birthday again but I couldn't find you. Sasuke says you were on a mission again. I have a perfect gift for you if I can just find you!

**Year 2 Day 204**

Dear Itachi,

Its Sasuke's birthday again. He's four. He tells me it gets lonely when you're always on missions. I don't get to see you much either. I miss you.

**Year 2 Day 342**

Dear Itachi,

It's my birthday! You remembered! I'm so glad you were around! Thanks for buying me dangos! It was awesome!

**Year 2 Day 360**

Itachi! Itachi! I passed! I passed the exams! I'm a genin now! My teammates are very nice people. So is my teacher! His name is Kakashi Hatake but he's still pretty young for a teacher. He has a mask and a head bend covering his face so you can only see his right eye. He's pretty weird. Who was your teacher, Itachi? You never told me!

* * *

**Year 3 Day 2**

Dear Itachi,

It sucks. There was a test again and I got sent back to the world of non-genin-ness. You never told me there was anything like that! I failed. I failed so much. I have to take a whole nother' year of practicing again. You leave me in the dust.

**Year 3 Day 160**

Dear Itachi,

It's your 10th birthday. You were on a mission again. I'm sorry if I bug you every time you get back. I'll buy you dangos next time.

**Year 3 Day 172**

Dear Itachi,

The Chunin Exams are coming up. I heard you were participating. You going to win by a landslide, I bet. Still, good luck Ita-san! I'll be rooting for you!

**Year 3 Day 181**

Dear Itachi,

It's finally the last part of the exams and your still there. I'll be watching Ita-san!

**Year 3 Day 197**

Dear Itachi,

Amazing Ita-san! You won everything! You're a Chunin now! You leave me in the dust all over again, Ita-san...

**Year 3 Day 204**

Dear Itachi,

Sasuke is five now. He tells me you play with him a lot when you have the time. He's going to the academy next year and there I am, still in the academy! I have better pass this year (and the other exam after that) so I can still have enough dignity to face you, Ita-san...

**Year 3 Day 342**

Dear Itachi,

It was my birthday today but you were in a super special top-secret meeting (Sasuke said). Oh well... I guess you can't be bothered by still-in-the-academy nimrods like me. Dangos for next time?

**Year 3 Day 356**

Your brother told me you're going to ANBU. ANBU! That's where my father works! And you're ten! TEN! Itachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! My dream of catching up to you if getting further away every passing second! Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggg ggggggggggggg.

**Year 3 Day 360**

Dear Itachi,

I passed. Still awaiting the next 'surprise' test to become genin. Won't surprise me though. I'm soooo ready. Kay! Wish me luck!

* * *

**Year 4 Day 2**

Dear Itachi,

HA! HAHA! I did it! I'm a genin now! You still leave me in the dust but HA! I treated myself to dangos. 3

**Year 4 Day 5**

Dear Itachi,

Did you hear? Sasuke is in the academy starting today! I bet he's graduating in a year like you! I saw you in the graduating ceremony with your dad. Sasuke kept looking at you the entire time!

**Year 4 Day 12**

Dear Itachi,

Had my first mission ever. Catch the cat that ran away. It was boring. BORING. What missions do you do? Better ones I bet. Hnnnggg

**Year 4 Day 34**

Dear Itachi,

I met my previous crush today. You remember him yes? He saw I graduated but he hadn't yet and he started being nice to me. He makes me _sick. _I made him regret the day he met me. HA. HAHA.

**Year 4 Day 160**

Dear Itachi,

It's your birthday again. Happy Birthday. I got dangos and left it in your house when you come back from you mission. I hope Sasuke doesn't eat it.

**Year 4 Day 204**

Dear Itachi,

Its Sasuke's birthday! He's six! I left dangos for him at your house in since he was in school. I hope _you _don't eat it.

**Year 4 Day 342**

Dear Itachi,

I just came back from a mission. Thanks for the dangos you left in my house!

* * *

**Year 5 Day 1**

Dear Itachi,

Happy The-day-I-first-met-Itachi day! For five years now. Up until now you're still nice to me. Thanks Ita-san.

**Year 5 Day 26**

Dear Itachi,

I'm doing harder missions now but it's not that hard, especially when I compare to you. Ah well.

**Year 5 Day 160**

Dear Itachi,

Happy birthday! I'm really happy you were around! Dangos are on me!

**Year 5 Day 204**

Dear Itachi,

It's Sasuke's birthday! I asked the teacher (Shh. Don't tell) and he said Sasuke was top in everything so far! I treated your brother to ramen and onigiri (because he told me he didn't like dangos too much). He told me you poke him a lot. Do you? He's really proud of you, he told me himself.

**Year 5 Day 342**

Dear Itachi,

I'm on a mission right now and I'm writing this before I rest. I hope you remember it's my birthday. The mission is an escort mission for a rich man from Konoha to Iwa. I'll be back in three days time.

**Year 5 Day 346**

Dear Itachi,

I'm back from my mission. It took a little longer than I thought. My mom said you left me dangos but she ate it. When I asked her why she told me that if she didn't it would've rotted. D:

**Year 5 Day 360**

Dear Itachi,

Sasuke didn't pass today's test. Oh well. It was only his first year.

* * *

**Year 6 Day 160**

Dear Itachi,

Happy Birthday again Itachi! Basically, you're a teenager now! Thirteen! Congrats! I made you onigiri and dangos! Hope you like them!

**Year 6 Day 172**

Dear Itachi,

I heard you just became Captain of the ANBU. And so I bought something special for you! It's a necklace! Please wear it, it's not girly, I swear! It just looks really cool and when I saw it, it reminded me of you. You'll see it when you come back from your top-secret meeting.

**Year 6 Day 178**

Dear Itachi,

Did you hear? Shisui is dead. He was your best friend, wasn't he? I saw him with you a couple times. I... I wanted to comfort you like you did to me six years ago but I... I... Itachi... do you hate me now? You turned away when I tried to talk to you.

**Year 6 Day 179**

Dear Itachi,

There have been rumors spreading and people are saying _you _killed Shisui. But I know you didn't because you're not the type to do that, right Ita-san? Shisui killed himself. Not you. Right Ita-san? You didn't do it. You didn't do it.

**Year 6 Day 183**

ITACHI! Itachi! Lies! It's all lies! You didn't kill your clan! They keep saying you did but they're all lying. You would never do that. Itachi, are you listening? NEVER. Sasuke's still alive isn't he? Itachi where did you go? It's stupid, they keep lying. They don't know you. Ita-san why do they blame you then?! It's stupid. Stupid.

**Year 6 Day 204**

Dear Itachi,

Its Sasuke's birthday today. I tried to give treat him to onigiri but he didn't want it. He misses you Itachi. He's become cold and indifferent and his friends hate him now. Itachi, are you still coming back?

**Year 6 Day 237**

Dear Itachi,

It's been about seven weeks since you left. It's been really lonely lately. I visited the Uchiha Clan's village. Everything is in ruins. I saw Sasuke run in here a couple times now. Oh Itachi-san... I don't know anymore. Everything happened so fast.

**Year 6 Day 342**

Dear Itachi,

It's my birthday again. I'm officially a teenager. I miss you.

* * *

**Year 8 Day 194**

Dear Itachi,

I haven't written in a long time but I've been thinking. Was there something going on that day? Did you have a reason for what you did? It just wasn't like you and for you to change so fast... I guess I may never know but wherever you are... stay safe. I think.

* * *

**Year 9 Day 223**

Dear Itachi,

It's been two years. Do you still remember me? I guess not. I wrote to tell you how things are going. I finally got into ANBU Black Ops. Sasuke is still not graduating. I asked the teacher and he says it's because of Sasuke's cooperation and participation grade. It's pulling down his grades but other than that, he should've passed a long time ago. He think still misses you but he tells me he hates you and wants to kill you. I'm worried Itachi. Something's wrong with your brother but he won't listen anymore. I don't know what you wanted but I don't think this was it.

* * *

**Year 11 Day 342**

Dear Itachi,

Just came back from an unnecessarily long mission. I saw Sasuke taking his final exams. He has a rival now. His name is Naruto Uzumaki; son of the Fourth Hokage. I was going to punch him in case he did anything bad to your lil' bro but I didn't have to. The girls did it for me. The girls are crowding and swooning over him. Hey Itachi, you think he's grown up to be a player? He's turned emo too.

**Year 11 Day 360**

Dear Itachi,

Sasuke's finally graduated. I thought you might want to know that. He's on Team 7 and his teacher is Kakashi. You remember Kakashi don't you? I'm definitely going to watch how the surprise test plays out. I'll write to you the results.

* * *

**Year 12 Day 2**

Dear Itachi,

Great news. Sasuke passed and he's the first for Kakashi. Their fight was rather interesting. He's a genin now. His teammates are someone named Sakura and Naruto. You remember Naruto don't you? And Sakura has pink hair. I'll watch them more. So far, I think they are good teammates. But then haha... remember what happened to you?

**Year 12 Day 10**

Dear Itachi,

They had their first genin mission. Guess what it was? Sasuke's attitude got a little better. I think the Fourth's son inherited some spunk from the Uzumaki clan. I've been watching him. He's got potential. And the pink-haired one. I think she has a crush on your little bro. If she starts hitting on Sasuke, I'm going to give her a nice big punch on her big fat forehead for you.

**Year 12 Day 36**

Dear Itachi,

Aaaah nooo! I heard Sasuke went on a dangerous mission with Zabuza and Zabuza and ZABUZAAA! And I wasn't there because of _my_ mission! He could've gotten freakin hurt! Itachi –saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! But He's okay now, kind of. He's getting friendlier and more back to the way he was, that's good.

**Year 12 Day 160**

Dear Itachi,

I haven't greeted you in a while so here's a song for you: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUU. HAPPY BIIIIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAYYYYY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOO YOUUUUUU! I'd give you a gift if I could. If I could. If I could.

**Year 12 Day 172**

Dear Itachi,

Sasuke's just fine. He's grown more and I think he's thinking less about the trauma you caused him. He still doesn't talk to me though. But that's okay. I kind of feel like a stalker. But anyway, the Chunin exams are coming up and he's participating. Ka. Ka. Shi. Made. Them. To. I'm scared. He's not as good as you yet. I've asked Kakashi and the Hokage but they wouldn't let off _nor _allow me to interfere. I can only count on his abilities to get him through.

**Year 12 Day 187**

Dear Itachi,

Itachi. Good News. Bad News. Firstly, Sasuke's still alive thank goodness. But I think you already know then, yeah? And bad news, um... um... hate to put this off but Sasuke's been bitten by Orochimaru. He's got a curse mark and everything like Anko. Shit, I'm sorry! I wasn't there that day! Kuuuuuuh... His Chunin examination isn't over yet though. Still got that one with duels in it. Might not be able to watch it. Since all those other ninjas from other countries are participating, the ANBU have to be more alert and stand watch.

**Year 12 Day 200**

Dear Itachi,

Sorry I haven't been writing but it happened so fast! Hiruzen-sama is dead. He got killed by Orochimaru. But then you probably already knew that. I know you got your sources. We need a new Hokage and our village is in chaos. Don't you_ dare_ attack us now.

**Year 12 Day 201**

Dear Itachi,

Results came out today. He didn't pass. Sadly. Only some lazy smart-wit got through. He's the son of Shikaku. You know Shikaku don't you? Strategic Masterminds.

**Year 12 Day 204**

Dear Itachi,

Happy Birthday to him. Happy Birthday to him. Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday to him! It's his birthday but I don't think he even remembers.

**Year 12 Day 245**

Dear Itachi,

Aw shit. YOU WERE HERE?! You went to Konoha, got dangos and tea with your shark friend, put Kakashi in a coma, reignited Sasuke's hatred for you, AND DIDNT TELL ME?! All while I was away on some secret mission. Hnnnnnggggg! ITACHIIIIII!

But from what I heard you wore the necklace I gave you...

Do you really still remember me? I still wear the bracelet you gave me.

**Year 12 Day 247**

Dear Itachi,

I'm sorry. I don't care what reason you have. I'm ANBU now and if I must, I will protect the Jinjuriki you're after. And don't you understand? He can change Sasuke back to the way he was. And also: _Why in the whole freaking world did you put your brother in a coma?! I know you love him; I know you do so whyyyyy?!_

**Year 12 Day 275**

Dear Itachi,

We have a new Hokage now. Her name is Tsunade and all I can say is she's a blonde, immensely strong, and an amazing healer. She healed Sasuke from the coma you put him in. I think I'm going to like her then.

**Year 12 Day 301**

Dear Itachi,

Sasuke's run away to Orochimaru. I was on a mission elsewhere. Ita-san... he's become like you. He hates you so much it pains him. Shit, Itachi. What have you done to him?

* * *

**Year 13 Day 321**

Dear Itachi,

It's been about a year. Sasuke still hasn't returned. I don't know where he is but there have been a whole lot of retrieval missions for him lately. According to reports, he's still with Orochimaru. Was this what you wanted?

* * *

**Year 14 Day 242**

Dear Itachi,

More reports Itachi. Orochimaru was said to be dead. Sasuke killed him and now he's back and hot on your trail. To be honest, I have no idea what happens now.

**Year 14 Day 257**

Dear Itachi,

There have been sightings of Akatsuki again. They told me you came but you were a fake. I still don't understand why you came to them but I'm going to stop you if it's the last thing I do.

**Year 14 Day 283**

Dear Itachi,

Akatsuki is slowly decreasing. We've killed off Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu. What will you do now Itachi-kun?

**Year 14 Day 292**

Dear Itachi,

According to the data, Deidara just died. Killing Sasuke along with him. But I don't think he's dead yet, you don't either am I right?

**Year 14 Day 316**

Dear Itachi,

I received news today. They told me you were dead. I'm not too sure what to think, Ita-san. But then if you are, why do I still write to you? I don't know, to be honest but then I've been doing this for fifteen years now... I guess I can't stop just like I can't be too sure your quite dead yet. But wherever you are, nobody will forget you, that's for sure. Do you regret anything at all, Itachi? I can only wonder.

**Year 14 Day 325**

Dear Itachi,

After you died, I'm not too sure what happened but Sasuke partnered up with Akatsuki. I don't know why but I'm sure this was not what you wanted. I was good honestly expecting Sasuke to return once he defeated you but he didn't. He ran after the Hachibi. He... reminds me of you in some way.

* * *

**Year 15 Day 22**

Dear Itachi,

It's horrible. The entire village is in ruins. It was the Akatsuki leader's doing. All the hard work since Konoha began... it's gone. The entire place is basically gone. But everyone's okay. I'm not sure what happened but they said it was Naruto. He's grown up to be quite the ninja. Everyone in the village looks up to him now. Itachi, I heard you entrusted Sasuke to him. So for now, I only wish him luck.

**Year 15 Day 23**

Dear Itachi,

This is bad. Tsunade-sama went into a coma after the entire thing played out. Danzo's the 6th. He just made it legal to hunt down Sasuke. I have no choice but to listen if he asks me to dispose of him. He hasn't yet to me but I'm worried Itachi. What do you think I should do?

**Year 15 Day 27**

Dear Itachi,

There was a Meeting for the Five Kages. Sasuke showed up. Danzo's dead. Tsunade's come out of her coma. Things are looking up. But from what I heard, _again_, Sasuke wants to destroy Konoha.

...

...

... I don't know if I should still keep supporting him, Ita-san.

And Itachi, there's this masked man who just waged a war against all the Five Great Ninja Villages. I have a bad feeling about this. But I guess I'm not the only one.

**Year 15 Day 31**

Dear Itachi,

Everybody's preparing for the war. Crates of foodstuffs and others things are all piled up in storage areas. Everybody's scared. Especially the younger generations since it's their first war. But I guess for me and you, it's the second one.

**Year 15 Day 36**

Dear Itachi,

Fighting starts tomorrow. I'm in the frontlines. Wish me luck.

I might not come back.


End file.
